Countenance
by ziczacziz
Summary: The story differs from HP-7 from the point when Ron leaves Harry and Hermione behind. In this story Snape does not die and gains Harry's trust before the final battle with Voldemort. It will also focus on life after the War.


**1. Ne_e_ds _a_nd Dec_i_sion_s_**

Harry and Hermione are left alone by Ron in search for horcruxes. Harry is agitated by himself and Hermione feels helpless on Ron's departure. Harry cannot believe that his friend would walk out on him and thinks that it is for the best that it is happening. Hermione on the other hand cannot stop crying about it. Few days pass and the little hope that Harry had about Ron returning was starting to diminish.

One such night Harry woke with a start, he quickly reached his wand assuming that he heard something or someone nearby. He trusted Hermoine's protection but he didnt want to take any chances, he went outside the camp and looked around for any signs of intrusion. On the second look out harry spotted a silver thing hiding between trees, he shot the standard disarming spell "expellriamus" in the area where he spotted the strange thing, calculating that it was safe enough to reach the target, Harry advanced ready for attack and defend therefrom.

The silver that he noticed now was moving and Harry tried to follow it, it became visible again and now Harry could easily conclude that it was a kind of patronus form of a doe, not knowing whose form it belonged to Harry did not trust it and remained alert to hear anything unusual apart from his walking and the doe. The patronus form now reached the lake and disappeared, wondering where it had gone, Harry advanced towards the cold lake, he could sense that it was up to the point of freezing and the water undoubtedly was chilled by the harsh winter drawing the year. He turned when he saw something shining in the middle of the lake, hesitantly Harry approached the very edge of the lake. His heart skipped as he viewed that the shiny water held a sword-The sword of Godric Gryfindor.

Harry doubted who in the war world would help him while Dumbledore gone, no one except the three of them that is Ron,Hermione and himself knew why the sword was so important to them at that very moment. Deciding that it worth the risk if the sword was infact genuine, he tried a few summoning charms. The sword didn't budge, at that very moment Harry thought he heard something nearby from where he was, he turned around sharp to locate the noise, it proved pointless as one figure came out from the trees. As the figure proceeded towards Harry, he recognized it to be of a murderer, the only murderer he knew with long black hair and dead eyes Severus Snape was approaching him. He didn't think twice and started hitting curses toward Snape, hating him more than ever. Snape while dodging Harry's attack spoke to him.

'Will you listen to me'

Harry snapped ' Listen to a murderer, no one sane would want to take a chance and I have you'

Snape knew that it was lost battle that he was fighting and after a long moment responded ' It matters not to me of what you perceive of my actions, however I am here as I have once question for you, why do you need the sword for?'

Harry replied ' Like I would tell you this instant! You who murdered Dumbledore, and are here to capture me, but you have mistaken that I would come whats the phrase "come quietly"

Snape was now wondering what could he do next, there was no way that the boy would believe him in anyway and Dumbledore had warned him not to expose his help as the future of Hogwarts was in danger with the death eaters teaching the students the downfall was certain for any mistake on his part-him being the HeadMaster. Furthermore there was no reason that Harry would believe that Dumbledore had asked him to kill him as he was going to die in the upcoming year but he was determined that he wanted to know what Potter and his friends who do not qualify to have highly magical knowledge or experience apart from lucky escapes and quick thinking were after and that Dumbledore couldn't trust him with it.

He however replied with calm ' I am not here to take you Potter but to give you the sword' Harry's eyes widened in disbelief. Snape shouted "Patronua Derera" and the doe appeared again, he continued ' I know you would choose not to believe me but Dumbledore wore a ring and was struck by the cure

Harry 'You knew it Ofcourse, he said you helped him'

Snape ' Then I expect that he also told you how sevre the curse was that it shortened his lifetime incredibly to only one year'

Not waiting for Harry to take that in Snape said ' Ofcourse you wouldnt believe me but my actions were nothing but obedience to Dumbledore's orders, I did agree initially to do the deed however later I tried to talk him out of it but once given a word to Dumbledore is set and one cannot expect to back out'

Harry was not willing to believe but he had faced the similar situation of following Dumbledore's orders in the cave right after he agreed that he would obey any command, however the situation was different Harry tried to reason that out to himself but wasnt convinced entirely. He wanted the sword back and going into that chilly water meant death and believing Snape was not worse than that given that Snape didnt dodge any curse on him yet, he decided he would give it a chance.

Harry said 'You cannot prove it that you acted on his orders'

Snape supplied ' I can very well show you the memories of it in a pensieve, I however cannot risk you taking back to Hogwarts and you are smart enough to figure out as to why'

Harry sighed ' Fine. I want the sword and I will take your wand, if you do not wish to agree then there is no way I am sending you alive from here or least without any harm'

Snape agreed, Harry was highly doubting him even then but didnot show it. Snape incanted a few complex spells and the sword quickly moved from the bottom to top of the water and floated towards the edge of the lake. Harry shouted the disarming spell and Snape's wand flew into Harry's hands. Harry forwarded himself to the edge of the lake and took the sword soaking his feet into the cold water as he did so.

Snape questioned impatient ' What do you need the sword for'

Harry hesitated ' Look I am ready to believe you want to help but Dumbledore said that I wasnt to confide into anyone and we havent told anyone from the Order or Ron's family for that matter and I certainly cannot tell you'

Snape gave him dark dangerous look ' Potter' he growled

'Harry is right there' a voice came from behind Snape and it was getting closer, Harry alarmed but only to take in that it was the voice of his best friend, the friend who he so believed to have lost. Great relief spread through Harry on seeing his best mate, he however was hiding it well. He was sure that he would not forgive his friend for leaving him but having him back made is challenging to do so.

Snape spoke ' Mr. Weasly'. Ron cut him off 'I heard everything I was hiding so that I could check if there were any death eaters he brought with himself and also heard your defense for the murder and Harry's take on it. He added to Harry that he could view/ feel presence of anyone else in the forest it was however not safe for them to be there anylonger. Now that they had Snape's wand there was less fear of him and suggested that they should atleast get back to the tent. 'Harry if you dont mind to lead I can watch him from behind and others if we came across'

Harry agreed only thinking to himself that Ron didnt want Snape to give the impression that he had deserted his friends now that Snape was on the verge of being innocent for the murder and also risking his life to help Harry. He quietly lead them to their hideout.

Hermione was waiting for Harry anxiously, trying not to panic and repeatedly muttered that he will back and she should be calm. She even got their things packed incase they had to vacate the spot immediately. She wasnt even aware what kind of danger Harry was facing at the moment and prayed for him to not have encountered any. Her wait ended when she heard Harry's voice, relieved she went out of the tent and horrified to find the two persons following Harry. She thought that Harry and Ron could under imperius curse, and that only justified why Harry and Ron were walking along with Snape.

Harry cleared his throat at Hermione's alarm and said ' Hermione he is harmless and wants to help, as per him Dumbledore wanted him to kill him as he was dying anyway because of the curse of the ring' Harry added 'Me and Ron decided to believe him for now...

Hermione stated in disbelief ' How could Dumbledore possibly ask him to do...

Snape interrupted her saying ' He clearly stated that there come a time when I would know when to do the deed'

This was not convincing at all to Hermione untill she saw the sword in Harry's hand understanding that Snape might have brought it to them and considering that Harry and Ron didnt have a scratch to themselves made her to believe that Snape was harmless for the moment, but he might be faking it to know what they were after. Hermione was brought back to attention by the men entering the tent, she followed

Ron offered to keep the watch while Harry and Hermione were with Snape inside the tent.

So? Hermione demanded

Harry explained ' Snape here wants to know why we need the sword and I clearly explained to him that we cannot tell him no matter what he did or is doing and that we hadnt told anybody what Dumbledore wants us accomplished'

While he explained this to Hermione who seemed to take in everything he said, he quickly ran through the possiblities of findind remaining horcruxes considering that Riddle was eager for trophies and historic possessions particularly of the WitchCraft and the Wizardry School-Hogwarts, the remaining ought to be the mark of other founderer's of Hogwarts and it was even possible that for them to be at Hogwarts itself!

Hermione interrupted his calculative thoughts 'Prof. Snape I dont know whether to believe you or not but we can in no way tell you what we are up to, if Dumbledore found it appropriate to not confide in you, we cannot tell you since Harry promised to Dumbledore that he would not tell anyone but me and Ron.'

Harry swallowed and looked at Hermione ' Look I want to tell him. Hermione opened her mouth again but closed at Harry's gesture


End file.
